Live While You Can
by Totallynerdy
Summary: 7 kids. 7 different illnesses. 2 adults. Follow Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo in their battle for life. All mortal. Ups and downs but does family pull through after all or is it the friends who become your own family.
1. Meeting everyone

**Okay this is a new story, I was reading something and I really liked the idea so I decided to take that idea and make it into my own. This is going to completely different from the story that I read. The one that I had read had many cuss words and I really didn't like how it ended or really started but I think it had a good idea to start with. So I have asked permission and was granted it to write this story. (thank you** _ **Forfun 100**_ **) So here we go.**

 **-Characters belong to Rick Riordian**

 **-Part of Plot belongs to Forfun100**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"Chiron said we are getting a new camper," I told Percy.

"Cool a guy or a girl?"

"A girl, her name is Piper and she has a heart disease"

Okay so I should probably tell you, my name is Annabeth Chase and I live with 5 other people in a house for children with very bad illnesses. 2 men run our program, Chiron and Dr. D. The people I live with are, Jason Grace (he has a heart condition and can't always breath at night, so he has an oxygen mask that he has to wear at night.), Percy Jackson (has an illness in his lungs so he wears and oxygen mask all the time and he has seizures about once a day, also he's my boyfriend), Frank Zhang (has a stomach disease which causes him to throw up a lot and can't eat without someone with him so he doesn't choke), Leo Valdez (he gets strange fevers and often can't walk due to something in his legs), Hazel Levesque (she has an illness she dies every night but thankfully she always comes back), As for myself I have a brain tumor that causes me to get severe headaches and I can't function when I have them. As I said earlier that Percy and I are dating, we are. Hazel and Frank are as well. We all live in a house that cares for us. Not the actual house but the people who run it, Chiron and Dr. D but we call him Mr. D. As well as ages go, Percy and I are the oldest at 17 and also have been here the longest I was here 3 months before Percy though. Hazel and Frank are 14 and Jason and Leo are 15. I was 12 when I first got here so was Percy. Although I have been here longer Percy was diagnosed first he was 4 when they found out what he had.

He told me that when he was 4 his mom and him were walking home and he started having trouble breathing, his mom thought it was an asthma attack so she gave him his inhaler. That only made it worse, he started breathing super heavy his mom, Sally called 911 and they took him to the hospital. They found an infection in his lungs, once a month they have to be drained of the infectious liquid, and once in awhile the lumps that they drain burst and its disgusting. Anyway they found the infection and he was sent home a week later with antibiotics. They antibiotics didn't help at all they caused it to get worse. They found that they can't get rid of them so he is stuck with them forever. So a week after he was sent home his mom came into the living room to find him seizing on the floor. She rushed him to the hospital and they found that he is really sick. He now has to take many medications each day so he can eat, breath with the help of an oxygen tank, and not have seizure every hour. Percy came here when he was 12 when he got here. He was diagnosed when he was 4.

From what Jason told me it all started when he was 12, he was asleep and when his sister went to wake him up he wasn't breathing, his sister rushed him to the hospital and they found that he needed to wear an oxygen mask at night and needs to not get zoned out as much because that makes him forget to breath. Jason came here when he was 13. He was diagnosed when he was 12. Jason is also Percy's cousin.

From what Leo told me is that he was chasing a girl and his legs gave out. He was sent to the hospital and has a muscle disorder and can't always walk without crutches or something. After that he started having fevers every day for 3 weeks. They don't know why but he lives here and takes certain meds so he doesn't have as many fevers. He was 14 when he got here. He was diagnosed when he was 14.

Hazel told me that her mom heard a noise at night and went in to check on Hazel and saw that she was not breathing. Of course she was rushed to the hospital she now has to sleep with an oxygen tank at night. Her heart stops every night for like 2 minutes but thankfully she always comes back. She came here when she was 13. She was diagnosed when she was 12. Hazel is Frank's girlfriend.

Frank told me that he kept throwing up from days on end and there was gross stuff in it. He was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with a stomach disease that can be operated on until they can find him a new stomach. He has been here from when he was 13 ½ to now, he was diagnosed when he was 13. Frank is Hazel's boyfriend.

Now I don't have a super long story like percy but not as short as Leo or Frank. When I was 9 I was having super bad migraines and wasn't excelling in school as much as I used to. My dad and step-mom took me to the hospital and they found i had a brain tumor that they couldn't get rid of. I am now better than I was since I have been here. I stayed at home until my little brothers were born then my step-mom and dad couldn't take care of the infants as well as a sick child. I was sent to live with my real mom but she was too busy so then I came back to my dads. When I was 12 I was sent to live here where they could take better care of me. I love it here with Percy and my friends which are more like family.

Now as I stated at the beginning that we were getting a new girl, I also found out that she will be my roommate. Her name is piper and she has a heart disease and they can't really do much until she gets a new heart. I am excited to meet her this afternoon. She is coming around noon. Our lunch time.

#################################TIME#SKIP#TO#LUNCH#########################

We were all seated at the table, Percy on my right, Hazel on my left, Frank next to Hazel, then Jason across from Percy, and Leo across from me, Mr. D was seated at the head of the table and Chiron across from Frank. It was silence except from Percy's oxygen tank and us eating. Then the doorbell rang. Mr. D answered it and a girls about the age of 15-16 walked in with a middle aged man, I am guessing her dad. Everyone except Percy looked at her. I knew percy didn't hear much when he was eating 'he was in the zone' as he says. I quickly nudged him to get his attention.

"Really Annabeth I was eating!" Percy almost yelled at me but I pointed my head in the new girls direction, " Oh hi, sorry about that." He apologized.

"Oh it's alright. I'm Piper by the way" She answered.

"I'm Annabeth, This is Percy, Hazel, Jason, Frank, and Leo." I pointed to all of them as I said their name. They smiled and waved.

"Mr. McLean why don't you come with us while the children get acquainted?" Chiron spoke up.

"Of course, Piper take it easy, okay." Mr. McLean told Piper.

"Fine dad."

"What's your story?" Percy asked while putting his elbows on the table facing Piper who sat next to Jason.

"What story?" Piper asked.

"You know the story of how you ended up here. We all have a story." Hazel told Piper.

"Okay well a couple months ago I passed out in gym and didn't have a pulse. I was taken to the hospital and they found that I have rheumatic heart disease. 'It damaged my heart valves by rheumatic fever, which is caused by streptococcal bacteria' **(A.N. this is from the website** **)"**

"Cool I have bad lungs. Therefore this." Percy told her and pointed to his oxygen tank.

"Bad heart and can't always breath at night." Jason told her.

"Stomach disease" Frank said.

"High weird fevers and leg problems" leo told.

"My heart stops at night." Hazel told her very sweetly.

"I have a brain tumor." I told Piper as she took it all in.

We talked about nothing for a while and we finished eating the Chiron, Mr. D, and Mr. Mclean came back in.

"Well Piper I have to go back home but I will see you soon." Mr. Mclean told Piper.

"Okay dad have fun acting." Piper told her dad with a smile.

"Annabeth why don't you show Piper around. Leo you clear the table, Jason Unload the dishwasher, Percy load it, Hazel wash down the table from Percy's crumbs, and Frank take out the trash." Mr. D directed.

"I have 2 questions. Why do I always have to load? And why do you always say my crumbs?"

"Well seaweed brain, 1. You can't move back and forth quickly with your oxygen tank. And 2. You're the messiest." I told Percy. He scowled at me but did as he was told.

 **^^^^^^^^^^Annabeth Showing Piper around^^^^^^^^^^**

"Okay so you met us. We are a lot like family since our parents pretty much disowned us." I told Piper.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's okay we are are own family."

"You know how Percy, I think, said we all have a story. What's theirs and yours?"

" Okay well, Percy told me that when he was 4 his mom and him were walking home and he started having trouble breathing, his mom thought it was an asthma attack so she gave him his inhaler. That only made it worse, he started breathing super heavy his mom, Sally called 911 and they took him to the hospital. They found an infection in his lungs, once a month they have to be drained of the infectious liquid, and once in awhile the lumps that they drain burst and its disgusting. Anyway they found the infection and he was sent home a week later with antibiotics. They antibiotics didn't help at all they caused it to get worse. They found that they can't get rid of them so he is stuck with them forever. So a week after he was sent home his mom came into the living room to find him seizing on the floor. She rushed him to the hospital and they found that he is really sick. He now has to take many medications each day so he can eat, breath with the help of an oxygen tank, and not have seizure every hour. Percy came here when he was 12 when he got here. He was diagnosed when he was 4.

From what Jason told me it all started when he was 12, he was asleep and when his sister went to wake him up he wasn't breathing, his sister rushed him to the hospital and they found that he needed to wear an oxygen mask at night and needs to not get zoned out as much because that makes him forget to breath. Jason came here when he was 13. He was diagnosed when he was 12. Jason is also Percy's cousin.

From what Leo told me is that he was chasing a girl and his legs gave out. He was sent to the hospital and has a muscle disorder and can't always walk without crutches or something. After that he started having fevers every day for 3 weeks. They don't know why but he lives here and takes certain meds so he doesn't have as many fevers. He was 14 when he got here. He was diagnosed when he was 14.

Hazel told me that her mom heard a noise at night and went in to check on Hazel and saw that she was not breathing. Of course she was rushed to the hospital she now has to sleep with an oxygen tank at night. Her heart stops every night for like 2 minutes but thankfully she always comes back. She came here when she was 13. She was diagnosed when she was 12. Hazel is Frank's girlfriend.

Frank told me that he kept throwing up from days on end and there was gross stuff in it. He was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with a stomach disease that can be operated on until they can find him a new stomach. He has been here from when he was 13 ½ to now, he was diagnosed when he was 13. Frank is Hazel's boyfriend.

Now I don't have a super long story like percy but not as short as Leo or Frank. When I was 9 I was having super bad migraines and wasn't excelling in school as much as I used to. My dad and step-mom took me to the hospital and they found i had a brain tumor that they couldn't get rid of. I am now better than I was since I have been here. I stayed at home until my little brothers were born then my step-mom and dad couldn't take care of the infants as well as a sick child. I was sent to live with my real mom but she was too busy so then I came back to my dads. When I was 12 I was sent to live here where they could take better care of me. I love it here with Percy and my friends which are more like family." I told Piper.

"Wow!"

"Yeah we are an interesting group." I told her.

"Yeah I agree with that" she said.

"Okay so this is our room. We all have roommates or supposed to just in case something bad happens at night we aren't alone. Jason and Percy are roommates because their cousins, Frank and Leo, Hazel and I were roommates but they figured that Hazel would be better on her own but with a monitor in her room so they can see her if anything bad happens."

"Okay."

"So any questions?"

"Ya do you guys ever have any contact with your families?"

"Yes for holidays. Thanksgiving is a big one we make a dinner and our family members come. Typically my parents and my little brothers come, Hazel's dad and her two half-siblings come, Frank's mom and grandmother, Leo's mom and dad, Jason's sister , mother, and father, Percy's mom, stepdad, and half-sister if they can get plane tickets since they don't have much money. Also he doesn't get along with his mom to well, as a child she married this guy to help with money and s far as I can tell he and Percy didn't get along well. He isn't too close with his step-dad either, he came after Percy was here."

"Wow I am pretty sure my dad, mom, and sibling would come. I feel bad for you guys."

"Oh it's okay like I said we are our own family." "Let's head into the living room it's game night tonight I have to beat Percy and jason at _Scattergories_!"

"Cool is it every wednesday night?"

"Yep we play a different game each time" didn't get along well. Then his step dad came into the picture after Percy was here so they don't see him much because they moved to Ohio."

" Wow what about Christmas? "

" We have that to same concept but not as many families come. Some have a long journey."

"Okay thanks"

"Your welcome. We have game night tonight if you want to cone it's in the living room. I need to beat Percy at Scattergories today!"

" Cool is it every week?"

" Yeah but we play different games"

" Coolness!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"No Percy! Unicorn is not a real animal!" I yelled at Percy while playing _Scattergories_.

"But it is in my book!" Percy yelled back.

"What book?"

" _The Baby Unicorn, By: Jean Marzollo and Claudio Marzollo."_

"When did you read that I thought you were dyslexic?" Jason asked Percy.

"My mom read it to me when I was in the hospital! And yes I am dyslexic!" Percy answered him.

"Okay" Hazel told them.

"Let's get back to the game!" Leo complained.

############################The Next Morning###################################

 **Piper's POV**

I came down to breakfast to find, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth already there.

"Hey Piper how did you sleep?" Jason ask me.

"Good, why are you up this early?"

"We have school at 9 am every morning we get up to be ready." Annabeth answered me.

"Oh then where is Percy?"

"His school doesn't start until 11. He can't get up so early because he has to take his medicine as soon as he gets up and can only take it at 10:30. So his meds don't backfire." Jason answered.

"Oh, do I have school at 10 aslo?"

"Yep, so you might want to eat" Leo answered.

"Okay don't you want to get dressed because it's 9:45"

"Oh, no we are schooled here by Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Okay then" Then we ate in silence until Chiron came down with school books to start our lessons.

 **?**

We started our lessons at 10. Then around 10:30 Percy sleepily stumbled in and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hello Percy, did you take your meds this morning?" Chiron asked. Percy sleepily nodded.

"Well good please open your book to page 277." Chiron asked Percy while he opened his book. And scowled at it. We continued with the lesson but was interrupted when Percy started wheezing. We all turned our heads toward him. Annabeth rushed to his side while Jason ran upstairs and Chiron went to get Mr D. Annabeth was trying to calm him down which wasn't helping.

"Hey Hazel whats going on?" I asked Hazel.

"Well he forgot to bring his oxygen tank with him so he is having a severe asthma attack, that's what Jason went to get. And if he starts shaking rapidly that's just his daily seizure." Hazel answered me.

"Wow!"

"Yeah the kid has problems." Leo added.

"Leo!" Frank yelled.

"What! We all do his are just more severe." Leo tried to save himself. At this Jason rendered with a tank and tubes in his hand. He passed them to Annabeth and she fumbled around trying to turn it on and put the tubes in his nose. Then Mr. D and Chiron entered with a clip board.

"Was this just an asthma attack or a seizure?" Mr. D asked.

"Asthma attack" Annabeth answered.

"Okay you know the drill, don't leave him alone until he has it and don't forget to time it if it happens." Mr. D said while writing on his clipboard and then he walked back to his office. Then we continued onto the lesson like nothing happened. Then before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Everyone walked into the dining room. Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, and I sat down while, Jason, Leo, and Frank got the food. I'm emphasizing that Percy usually helped get food but now I knew he couldn't right now, he looked miserable. When the boys brought in the food he barely even touched his just stared at it.

"Percy did you eat breakfast?" Annabeth asked him. And he shook his head.

"Hey you know you need to eat or it will get worse." She scolded.

"Uhhhhhhh" Percy moaned.

"Just eat you'll feel better." Annabeth tried to convince him. But he wouldn't listen. Frank went to get Chiron or Mr. D. When Chiron came in with more tubes and an IV pole with a couple bags attached.

"If you ate you know I wouldn't have to do this." Chiron told Percy. Then Jason open Percy's mouth while Chiron put something down his throat and attached it to the milky white bag on the pole.

"What did that and why do they have it?" I asked Leo who was next to me.

"That's a feeding tube that they have to give him when he refuses to eat and gets even more sick than he already is." Leo explained.

"Oh okay." Percy looked mad and Annabeth gave him that look of 'I told you so' and we all just continued to eat. I later learned that this was a bad day that Percy had about once a week. I started to really feel bad for him.

!

The day flew by faster than I thought it would. Percy ended up interrupting English with his sizure. It lasted 5 minutes and after he had it he was taken to his room for an hour before he was able to walk again with the help of Jason. When it was time for dinner we saw Percy again but he didn't talk much he just ate than went back up to his room. That night was art night and Percy missed it. Leo had gitter in his hair and glue everywhere. It turns out that every night they have a different activity so we get to do fun things. When we went to are rooms, Annabeth went to check in on Percy and then came back to our room.

"Is he okay?" I asked her.

" Yeah he has a bad day about onc a week and this is what happens. He tipaccay doesn't eat then thst results in a stomach ache causin him to not want to eat which means feedimg tube. Then his sizure resulting later in the day which makes him feel horrible and not want to be around people."

"Wow and his parents don't care"

"Yeah thats the sad part we all have at least someone but his parents don't come around much"

"Thats sad"

"Yeah well we all have those kinds of storys, g'night Piper."

"Night Annabeth" That night I thought about all the things I have and the childhood I had and that they didn't have that. Most of them had parnets that cared about them or at least did. And I am guessing that Percy's mom didn't know what to say so she just lost touch with him. I wish I could give them the childhood I had. Maybe I could, but I know that I will have a good time here with my new family!

* * *

 **Okay so this was really fun to write and I really hope to continue writing this. I can't think of any thing to write on my other story right now but I will continue it. Please stay in touch with my stories. Part of the plot is from Forfun100 so check out her story. This is about 7 pages so pretty long for me anyway. Thank You for reading and please review! Good bye have a good week and stay in touch!**

 **Totallynerdy**

 **P.S. check out my instagram Totallynerdy7174**


	2. The Next Day at Home

**Alright I am back for now I was busy than writing on A Loss can Lead to a Victory and not this but I am trying to multitask. We will see how well that works :) ;) .**

 **Disclaimer:: Characters belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Another Disclaimer:: Part of Plot belongs to Forfun100**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\**

 **Pipers POV**

I hoped today would be better than yesterday. Yesterday Percy was miserable so Annabeth wasn't in the best mood. I woke up and took a shower then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was down eating when I walked in.

"Hey Pipes." Annabeth called

"Hi everyone, I have a question." I told them all.

"Shoot" Jason answered.

"Okay what are you all up before me and schooling doesn't start until 9 and its 7:30."

"Oh well we like to 'live while we can' so we get up early and hang out before school." Annabeth told me.

"Alright I just wondered" I told them as I went and got some frosted flakes..

"How did you sleep?" Frank asked me.

"Good"

"Great so you are a morning person?" Leo asked me.

"I guess why?"

"Well you can join us in getting up at 6 to hang out and watch cheesy shows." HAzel answered.

"That sounds cool. But it's sad that Percy can't do it."

" Well it okay he likes to sleep in as much as he can he is not a morning person! Trust me I know!" Jason said with emphasis.

"Yeah you told us" Leo said.

"What did he do?"

"Well before when I first came here I didn't know that he had to sleep till 10:30 and I tried to wake him up and he sort of hit me then screamed in my face and tried to tackle me. It was baadd!" Jason said over dramatically.

"Okay then." I said then started to eat. After I finished we talked for about 10 minutes then Chiron came in and we started lessons. In the middle of History Percy came in looking much better than yesterday, he had his oxygen tubes in his nose and sat down across from Annabeth. Chiron asked him if he took his meds and he nodded then opened his book to the page Chiron told him to, but still scowled at the page. We went until lunch without interruptions. At lunch everything was well then we had a 20 minute break, that's when Percy had his seizure. Annabeth went to get a book with Hazel. Frank went to take a small 15 minute nap. Leo went to the bathroom and Jason went to get something, so I was alone with Percy. We were talking then he started grimacing and shaking. He got down onto the floor and was shaking violently I yelled for someone then I remembered Mr. D saying something about timing it so I timed it. Around 20 seconds in Jason came running down the stairs.

"You timing it?" He asked and I just nodded as he went to get who I assume is Mr. D. They came back in Percy's shaking was down to a minimum Mr. D was watching. When it stopped Percy just laid on the floor looking miserable.

"Piper did you time it?" Mr. D asked me.

"Y-Yeah. Umm it was 2 minutes 17 seconds"

"Thanks Jason you want to get him up to your room."

"Yep" Jason tried to get Percy on his feet, but he couldn't exactly get Percy to use his legs and walk so Jason ended up calling for Frank to help him carry Percy up the stairs. Frank came down and took his feet as Jason took his arms. Annabeth saw and went into Jason and Percy's room I am guessing to help. Jason came back down and asked if I needed anything and I shook my head. Annabeth came down about 10 minutes later and told everyone how he is.

"He woke up right after you guys left then I managed to convince him to rest he said sorry to you Piper and thanks to Jason and Frank. He should be up in a hour or two," Annabeth explained. After she explained about Percy we went back to our lessons. Around 2:15 Percy stumbled back down and sat in his seat. I looked back and him and he gave me a lopsided smile, as to say that everything's okay. I couldn't help but smile back I wonder how he stays so brave when everyday he has to live like this, then again we all do. I am going to see if I can talk to Percy later to make sure he is alright I'm pretty sure he is but I want to make sure. I know he is dating Annabeth but I feel like I am starting to have feelings for him, But I won't tell anyone I can't take away what they have. I want that but I know I can't have it, I mean I could but I don't want to get in a serious relationship, since I will be leaving in about 7 months.

 **!**

 **Okay that's one short chapter down! Sorry that it is really short!** __ **I have been preoccupied with school and my other story. I would do an update schedule but I am afraid that I would forget and get busy with something else that is not writing so I won't do that. Please keep reading and Please review. They keep me wanting to write.**

 **Keep On Living!**

 **-TotallyNerdy**


	3. Life Happens

**Okay I am Alive! Yay! :) Sorry It took so long I got caught up in life. Sorry this is super short I should have another update soon but I am not sure when it will be up. Hopefully before March :)! But no promises :).**

 **Warning: Character death!**

 **Disclaimer: Par of plot belongs to Forfun100**

 **Another Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson and characters. :'( If I did it would be a disaster with my horrid writing skills. Anyway all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _ **Pipers POV**_

The next week was pretty much the same. But today was probably the worst. I got up and went into the kitchen to find that everyone but Leo and absotively Percy was there and they all had grim looks on their faces. I asked what was wrong and Annabeth spoke up,

"Well Leo was taken to the hospital this morning he got a fever and it was up to 110, and he went to get up and his legs gave out again. So we don't know what all is going on with him."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah well it happens to the best of us. We are going to see him when Percy gets ready. If you want to come." Hazel spoke up to say.

"Yeah I'll go with you all." I said as I got breakfast and sat next to Jason. We all just sat in silence and ate. Around 10:30 Percy came out in a slumped way. He yawned real big and didn't seem to notice that we were all watching him as he ate. He looked up and still looked about half- asleep. Then he gasped really loudly.

"Ya good man?" Jason asked

"I didn't know you guys were there ya trying to kill me?" He said overdramatically. We all couldn't help but smile at that. Then Percy asked what was wrong and Annabeth filled him in.

 **Later That Day**

We arrived at the hospital around noon and headed straight to Leo's room. Leo was hooked up the oxygen tank. It looked sort of like Percy's but a lot bigger. When we walked in Leo made his normal sarcastic comment. This time he made fun of us for not being here at the crack of dawn when he arrived. We laughed and continued talking like nothing happened till we had to go back home around 3. We got back and had a late lunch and then just sat around and talked for most of the day until dinner. We enjoyed each other's company since who knew how much longer we had. We had dinner and our normal nightly activity. We went to bed like nothing happened, we woke up like nothing happened and continued on with our short lived lives like nothing happened. But something obviously did. Leo wasn't here. The one who made jokes out of nothing. The glue to our odd misshapen family. Yes he was still alive but he wasn't at home. We continued visiting him as long as we could everyday. Not all of us went but most of us did. We continued to until he died. We were all there that time and we were talking like normal when he had stopped breathing. Jason had ran to get the doctor/nurse and Annabeth started doing chest compressions. Percy had gotten his phone out to call who I am assuming is Mr. D and Chiron. Frank and Hazel stood to the side with these pitiful looks on their faces. Almost like they have seen this before to past friends. Then it occurred to me that they probably had. They all knew what to do when it happened. How they all had a certain role to fulfill. Normal people mostly never see death, unless it is in their job description, in their entire life. Yet these 17, 15, 14 year old people have seen it more than most people in their entire life.

Leo died on February 2nd. Close to valentine's day. I felt sorry for his family who I meet very shortly after they called it. His mother' s name was Esmeralda Valdez, his father what Hephaestus Valdez. They were nice people almost like they knew that this was going to happen. Which was probably true. I felt sorry for everyone who had to go thru this. But then again my parents would also have to go thru this soon. I should call them and check in. They are my family after all.

* * *

 **That all I have for now. Please don't hate me! :( (I will just go run and hide now ;) ) I will try and have another chapter up around March if not sooner but no promises. FYI: Spring is a busy time for me with Track season and birthdays and a bunch of school crap so I am warning you. Thanks for reading! Please keep in touch! :) ;)**

 **Bye Have a Great Week!**


	4. Not Much of a Valentines Day (is it?)

**A short chapter but its up! Before March. YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I no own PJO or HOO.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Forfun100 owns part of plot.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV (Duh, Dun, Duh Change in POV)**

Today was February 14. Leo's funeral was a week ago. It still wasn't the same without him. Everyone was quieter not many jokes were told. It was just depressing around here. Luckily Valentine's day was soon to come. I know Percy and I are going to do something as well as Hazel and Frank. But I didn't know what Jason and Piper are going to do. Usually we have a dinner on the 14th for everyone and families who want to come, such as Mr. and Mrs. Grace and Thalia, and Leo's family would come, along with mine sometimes. Most of us, are families shipped us here and live in another state and don't want to come just for valentine's day. Its sad but we are all one big family.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TIME((((SKIP(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

We all helped cook dinner then the guests started to arrive. Thalia came in hugged Jason then Percy (since there cousins) met everyone then came to talk to me.

"Are they doing any better? And how are you?" She asked

"Well they seem better and I am the same but I think Jason likes Piper"

"Ohh well try and set them up will ya? Is that the new girl?"

"Yes. And Percy and I are both trying to set them up but it's taking time"

"Oh Alright but call me when they get together."

"Okay. How have you been?"

"Good I have a new boyfriend. His name is Luke. I also have a secret to tell you but you can't tell anyone especially Percy"

"Okay Awesome! And What! Tell me! Is it bad?"

"I will and it is not exactly good or bad."

"Okay then spill!"

"Okay so my dad reconnected with his brother, Poseidon. And it turns out after much digging that Poseidon was married to Sally Jackson and they had a son. He ran out on them and Sally raised their son, Percy. Then she married Gabe. You know the rest. But Poseidon wants to come and meet Percy but dad wouldn't bring him or even tell him about Percy's condition."

"Oh wow. So we can't tell Percy?"

"Not yet anyway. I think mom and dad are going to talk to him today or sometime. But Poseidon is trying to also get in touch with Sally."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem" We then exited the kitchen and went into the living room with everyone else. I sat next to Percy as normal. We ate dinner and then played games. Around 7 Zeus (Thalia and Jason's dad) pulled Percy into his and Jason's room.

 **Percy POV**

Everything was going good until Uncle Zeus took me into my room. "Hello Percy How are you?"

"As good as can be expected"

"Okay well I have some news for you."

"Good or bad"

"Depins on how you take it"

"Okay"

"Well my brother your father found us and wants to get back in touch with you and your mother. Now we haven't told her about this. And we also haven't told Poseidon about your condition. But we thought we should tell you. He lives in Florida but was here in California on a business trip when I ran into him. He says he feels bad and wants to make it up. I didn't tell him much about you and your mom or where you guys live. I think he assumes that you still live in Virginia but I am not sure. I have the feeling that he will try and find you as well as your mother. He seemed like he wanted to meet you but I am not sure. Since you are 17 it is up to you and your mother but more or so up to you. I am sorry to drop this on you but I wanted to tell you before he found you."

"Wow thats a lot to take in. Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome. I'll leave you alone now but call me when you made your decision." He exited the room and I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to meet my dad but another part didn't want to mess with it. I will be leaving for a better place soon but I haven't told anyone. It could break them who I am most close with. I don't want my father to find me in an obituary when he looks me up. But I don't want to meet him. I have a lot of thinking to do. UGH! I might have to talk to Annabeth.

* * *

 **Sort of a cliffhanger. Please REVIEW! Please tell me what you think. I also need some more ideas so please help! Thank You! Have a good week! thx!**


	5. Family isn't Always Blood

**Yay I am finally updating. Again PLEASE REVIEW to keep this story going. I feel like people are reading my stories and not responding I want to know what you think of my stories, good and bad.**

 **I own nothing/ Rick Riordan owns Characters/ Forfun100 owns part of plot!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I didn't know how to take the news from Uncle Zeus. First off my father, whom I have never met, abandoned my mother and I before I was born. Which left her in a big financial bind, which included a baby in the midst of it all. Then she married some butthole to help with money, which he ended up abusing both her and I. She then finally got the courage to kick him out, leaving us in a bigger financial bind. It didn't help that I was diagnosed with all of that happening. She finally sent me across the country to live here so they could help me, but in her mind she wouldn't have to deal with me. She never visited, but she didn't have much money. But she then got remarried and had more kids, who are her pride and joy. I have never met them. Now the father who I have never met wants to come back into my life. After thinking about all of this I had to take my nasal canal out, it was starting to bother me. I wasn't supposed to take it out but I did sometimes if it would give me a headache, or I felt a seizure coming on, or I just needed a small break from it. I was guessing everyone left from the noise that was not there anymore. I laid back onto my bed thinking of it all. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I couldn't breath. I tried to get the nasal canal but my finger wouldn't move. I was alone in my room. I stood on my shaky legs to try and get out of the room a be at least noticable on the stairs before I passed out. But I didn't get there in time. I fell face first on the floor and pst out before I was on the floor.

When I woke up again a mask was on my face. Annabeth was holding my hand and I was pretty sure everyone was in the room. I squeezed Annabeth's hand back. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What happened?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Well you being the 'brilliant' person you are took of your oxygen and passed out. We heard the thump from downstairs and came to check on you."

"Oh, okay."

"Percy you okay?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah."  
"Good"

"Why are you all in here?" I asked

"Your heart was beating way too fast and you almost coded. We were worried so we wanted to be here when you woke up." Jason explained.

"Okay. Am I in the hospital?" I asked

"Yes ya dummy." Hazel expressed. Then Annabeth leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"It's going to be okay. And Before you ask only Jason and I know."

"Thanks" I whispered back.

"Secrets, Secrets, are no fun. Secrets can hurt someone." Piper joked

"Trust me you don't want to be in the knowing of it all. It's too much." I told her back. She smiled back.

I was cleared to go back home that night. Then Chiron and Mr. D wanted to talk to me. I went into the office and felt like I had walked into the principal's office. I took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Whatcha need?" I asked.

"We need to talk. We know what is going on with your dad. There is a possibility that he could gain custody of you, and without your mom knowing that is more likely to happen. We think you should talk to her. He doesn't know about your condition and could potentially hold that against your mother." Mr. D explained  
"Okay but I don't want to see her or her family."  
"Percy you might need too, to set this all straight." Chiron told.

"I am almost 18 don't I have some say in it?" I asked.

"We aren't sure. I normal cases yes, but yours is not normal, because of your condition." said, Mr. D.

"Ugh! Can't I be like in this mess without my so called family."

"I am sorry, Percy I really am, but we are calling your mom and you're going to tell her everything."

"Fine." They dialed the phone then handed it to me.

"Hi?" A small female voice came on the phone.

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"It's Percy. Can I talk to mom?"

"I don't know any Percy."

"You probably don't, but I am your half brother. I need to talk to mom."

"Okay"

"Hello? Wait this is Halfblood Homes. Is Percy okay?" My mom asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh Percy is that you?"

"Yes."  
"Oh baby! Are you okay" ? You sound congested."

"Yes I am fine. I need to talk with you. Is Paul there?"

"Yes here you're on speaker."

"Okay, So Uncle Zeus came by for the Valentines dinner, and he brought news. Before you freak out let me explain. He ran into his brother, my father. He wants to get back in touch. He said that there is a possibility that he could try and take me away. Uncle Zeus said that I should meet him. But there could be trouble if he decides to take me away and et custody, and he could hold you not telling him about my condition against you so he gets custody. Mr. D and Chiron are making me tell you, if not you wouldn't know."

"Wow Percy. Maybe you should come back home so we can sort it all out. It would be nice to have my baby back again."

"Mom I am at home. I don't know. I have a lot going on."

"We know Percy but what if you give us another chance? We can right the wrongs. Please consider this. Your mom and I were talking about having you over for a while now, why not." Paul asked.

"Oh I get it you want to 'right the wrongs' before I die. Because we all know I won't be here forever."

"Percy no that's not what we mean. Wait you're dying?" Mom asked in a tearful voice.

"Mom a lot has changed in 5 years. I'm 17 not 12 anymore. Yes I have gotten worse. But you haven't cared enough to call, visit, or even write a letter. I made a new family. I have a girlfriend, I have friends. I have my family and you have yours."

"Percy please" My mom begged.

"Goodbye." I said. I handed the phone to Mr.D and walked out of the room. Annabeth met me in the living room.

"How is everything?" She asked.

"Just fine. My mother wants me to come and visit her."

"Oh Percy I am sorry. But I think you should visit her, you know in case something happens."  
"Annabeth she has kids. A little girl answered the phone, I explained who I was and she didn't know me."

"Maybe you should give them a another chance."

"I don't know."

"Well think about it." I turned on the TV and we watched an episode of _Supernatural_. We ended up falling asleep on the couch and were woken up by a very red faced Frank.

"Hey Frank"  
"H-hi umm it's time for d-dinner." He kept stuttering over his words.

"Thanks" We went into the dining room. And sat down to eat.

After dinner Mr. D called me into his office after dinner.

"Percy I talked with your mom we both think that you should go to New York to sort all of this out. You won't have a say in this. You are still a minor and she can legally make you do anything. You leave in 2 days." I walked out and went to my room. Jason was in there sitting on his bed.

"Hey man what's up?"

"They are making me go back to New York to see my mother and sort all of this out. I leave in two days."

"Wow. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah well I don't know what to do. I'm going whether I like it or not. But still this sucks."

"Yeah I'll agree with you on that." I told Annabeth after Jason. I decided that I would tell everyone else tomorrow.

 **!time-skip-2-days!**

I just got off the plane and was walking towards the baggage claim holding my portable oxygen tank. They decided that I could go by myself. Mom and Paul were supposed to meet me here but I didn't see them so far. I grabbed my bad and continued walking towards the gates to exit the airport. Then I heard, "Percy?!" I turned around to find my mother running toward me at full sprinting speed. I braced myself for the impact but it never came.

"Percy, it that you? Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, my baby. Here give me your bag you don't need to carry it.''

"It's fine."

"No give it here." I compelled and handed it over.

"Now give me a hug." I hugged her. She then waved her family over. "Percy this is Alison and James Blofis, your half-siblings, then Paul my husband."

"Hi"

"What's that?" James asked me.

"My oxygen tank"

"Why do you have it?" Alison asked

"It's to help me breath."

"Don't a lot of old people have that?" James asked. Mom looked shocked but I laughed.

"Yeah but I am special."

"Cool!" He decided. They walked to there car and I followed. We got in, I was between Alison and James with my oxygen tank in my lap and my bag at my feet.

"Are you the Percy that was on the phone?" Alison asked.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you live with us?" She asked.

"Because I live in California with my friends and other family."

"Oh, okay." I was glad that she let the topic go. A few minutes later we pulled into a driveway that was out of the city. We went inside.

"So this is our house here I'll show you your room." Mom led me up the stairs to a hallway with 5 doors. She opened the closest one. "This is the guest bedroom but for now it's yours, and any time you come over it will be your. Now there is Paul and Is room, then James and Alison's." She pointed to then as she explained. "Now the doctor wasn't very clear, do you have to be on that all the time?" she asked about the oxygen tank that I was carrying.

"Yeah, most of the time anyway. The other day I took it off for an hour or so and I past out then woke up in the hospital."

"Seriously?" I nodded, "Oh baby." D-do you still have s-seizures?"

"Yeah. Mostly only one a day, but you have to time them when I have them and if it is more than 5 minutes long you need to get my to a hospital. And make sure you get the oxygen tubes off of me, they will get tangled."

"Okay you might have to walk Paul through it too."

"Okay."

"You go ahead and unpack, lunch will be ready shortly."

"Okay." She left the room and I started to unpack. I decided that I should call Annabeth to tell that I was safe.

"Hello?"  
"Hey sweetie."

"Hey, how are you?"  
"Good you?"  
"Missing you."

"Ditto"

"How's your family?"

"Weird. I have to explain what to do if I have a seizure. And they don't know about my special meds. What if they try and get me up before I take them. What if I have a bad day while here?"

"Wow Percy slow down. Just tell them all of that when you tell them about that when you tell them about the seizures."

"Okay. Thanks, you are the best."

"I know and don't forget it."

"Percy, Lunch!" Mom called.

"Sorry I have to go. Apparently they eat lunch really early here."

"Percy you're still on California time. In New York its 12."

"I guess that makes since."

"Yeah it does. Have fun call me later."

"Okay. Love you and tell everyone I miss them and not to die while I am away."

"Okay. love you too, bye!" She laughed.

"Bye!" I hung up and went down stairs.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi, what took you so long you okay?" Mom asked

"Yeah I was talking to Annabeth."

"Oh is that your girlfriend?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." I started to eat. She made mac-n-cheese with smoked sausage and stewed cinnamon apples. I ate everything but the apples.

"Percy you don't like the apples?"

"No I am allergic to cinnamon. Sorry."  
"Oh it's fine I just wish I knew. Do you want something else?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." I reached into my pocket and got my medicine out that I had to take when I ate.

"Mommy, Percy has pills! You said we can't take medicine without momma or daddy!" Alison cried.

"Oh sweetie it's okay. Percy is 17 he has to take medicine so it's okay."

"Okay." I was almost positive that I was red in the face. I took the meds and swallowed them with water. Then I felt it. The first seizure of the day started. I abruptly got up and walked on my shaky legs over to a clear area.

"Percy, you okay?" Mom asked.

"Time it." I warned before I dropped. I fell to the ground and went unconscious.

 **Sally POV**

I saw my baby fall to the ground and I didn't know what to do. I used to take care of him when these happened but now a lot has changed. I was glad for Percy's warning, but still it was hard to watch and not be able to help. I didn't know he side effects of his epilepsy. I knew the kids were scared of the big brother they just met and now he was flailing on the floor, making him seem more scary. We were timing the seizure it was only at 2 minutes but it felt like an eternity. We had got the oxygen off of his face. The shaking slowly stopped and Percy's eyes fluttered.

"Percy, you okay?" I asked.

"Eerrmm." He moaned.

"It's okay. What should we do?" I asked Paul.

"I don't know, call Halfblood Homes and ask?" Paul suggested.

"Okay." I got the phone and dialed the number that I had memorised.

"Hello? Wait is Percy okay? Is he in the hospital again? Did he forget to put on his oxygen again?" A female voice asked.

"Um Hi. I need to talk to Mr. D or Chiron please."

"They aren't here right now. Please tell me what is wrong with Percy."  
"Okay but who are you?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend."

"Okay well he said he would tell us what to do if he had a seizure. But he just had one and didn't tell us what to do yet. He just said time it before he went down. What should we do? He is barely conscious."

"Okay that happens a lot. Try and get him to his bed or even a couch so he can rest. The seizures take a lot out of him so it will probably be a few hours before he will be ready to talk or even be awake. Most of the time Jason and Frank have to help him or even carry him upstairs but sometimes he can walk slowly with the help of someone. Now how long was it?" Annabeth asked.  
"Um 2 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Okay if it is longer than 5 minutes he needs to go to the hospital. Was he in a clear area? Nothing around him to cause injury?"

"Yeah he got up and walked over to a clear area right before it happened."

"Okay good. Now sometimes he can sense them coming on and will get to a clear area or warn you. But others he won't have a clue until he wakes up."

"Okay thanks"

"Your welcome call anytime."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. And turned to Paul.

"So we need to get him somewhere he can rest."

"Okay should we get him to his room?"

"I think he would be more comfortable there. But we may need to carry him. That was his girlfriend Annabeth, on the phone she said sometimes he can walk with the help of others but he may need to be carried."

"Okay." It turns out Paul carried Percy up the stairs then put him in his room.

"He okay?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah but he is really light. Was all medical conditions does he have?"

"Um I think he has asthma, epilepsy, and something wrong with his lungs. I haven't seen him since he was 12 so I am not for sure."

"Wow, poor kid."

"Yeah he didn't have a good childhood so that just made it worse."

"Mommy what was wrong with Percy?" Alison asked with James clearly wondering the same thing.

"Sweeties he is sick but not the kind of sickness you will get. He has seizures a lot and trouble breathing. But he is okay. These past 5 years he has lived in a home in California with kids like him. That's why you haven't met him before."

"Okay is he okay? James asked.

"Yeah but he is resting so don't wake him up."

"Okay" they coursed.

I thought about my baby. How I haven't been there for him all these years. His girlfriend and friends know more about his illness than his mother does. I wish I could change the past but maybe now I can remake the future. After all you should live while you can and fix things while you still have the opportunity. My baby might not be here for as long as I would like but I will try and make the best of what I have left. Because I haven't been a good mom his entire life. Now with his dad trying to reenter his life it just got more complicated.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review. I have been writing many stories I hope to someday put of here. Mostly Supernatural fanfics and some Percy Jackson. Thank You and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Am I Dying?

**Percy POV**

I woke up around 10:30 my usual time. I got up, got dressed, got ready (took my meds), and hooked up my oxygen then went down stairs. I had decided last night that I should call my mother Sally since I didn't know her that well and she wasn't like a mother too me.

"Hello Percy!" Sally greeted.

"Hey"  
"You want breakfast?"

"Sure." She handed me some cereal and went back to doing the dishes.

"Where is Paul, James, and Alison?"

"At school. I made them go."  
"Okay."

"Percy I wanted to talk. I know your dad is trying to find you and speak with you. And I know he doesn't know about your condition. I barley know about your condition. And I am sorry that you have to deal with all of this. Paul and I will help every way that we can. But it feels like I barely know you now. Can you tell me more about you?"

"I guess. I have a girlfriend, Annabeth. I met my cousins from Dad's side, Thalia and Jason, Then Nico, Bianca, and Hazel. Jason and Hazel are sick as well but it isn't the same disease. I still have asthma, epilepsy, and other problems. After you shipped me there I made my own family. We moved houses but same name and state. They school us there. There are 7 of us, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Annabeth, then me. We like to call ourselves the seven." I explained.

"Okay. Well James and Alison are twins. Paul and I have been together for 5 years. James and Alison are 4 but go to preschool at the school. How old are you Percy?"

"17. What do you do as a job?"

"I am an author. I actually have been writing the _Percy Jackson_ series. I just started, they are about the greek myths. I hope it's okay but they have you and a lot of your old friends in them. Can I add your new friends?"  
"Sure. We probably won't lie long so we made a pact if any of us have the opportunity to become famous and get our friends in the fame as well. Do it."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"Yeah well our motto is 'Live While You Can' so we live while we can.'

"Oh well okay. But rule here is that you can't talk about dying. It makes the twins scared and is depressing."

"Okay but it is going to happen."

"Okay well we need to head down to the courthouse to make sure your dad cannot pull you out of Half-Blood Home's." She then grabbed her purse and walked out the door I followed carrying my oxygen. I climbed into the passenger seat of her car and we headed to the court house.

"Its up to you, but do you want to meet your dad? I think he should know about your illness but it's up to you if you want to see him."

"Okay I don't know yet. He should know what is wrong with me. But I am still mad at him for leaving. I am mad at everyone for leaving me. They say parents divorce and the kid feels lost between parents. But here it is like you divorced me, and I had to make a different family. On my own. Do you know what that is like for a 12 year old? My father ran out on me and my mother shoved me away. No one wanted to take care of a sick kid. You live in New York, I live in California. My so called father lives in Florida. We are literally all over the country. I don't know if I want to see him, Ever. Maybe he can see me at my funeral. Oh and here I already planned it." I handed her the funeral planner that my friends and I had made as a joke. And gave it to our families as a joke, but I was giving it to my mother as a **not** joke. She took it and glanced at it s she was driving. She sniffed and nodded not seeing what it was.

"I will read it when we get there."

"Okay." She continued driving in the silence. Then we finally pulled up to the court house. She got out of the car and I followed.

We went inside the courthouse and signed in. We sat down in the waiting room. Sally opened the folded piece of paper and read it.

"What is this?"

"My funeral plans. I know you said not to talk about me dying but I had to give that to you. We all made them so when we die our funerals will be the way we want them." I explained. She sadly nodded. Finally we were allowed to go into the meeting involving me.

"Sally Blofis? Percy Jackson?" A woman in a tan pantsuit asked.

"Yes?" Sally asked.

"Come with me please." We followed the lady into her office. She motioned for us to sit in the chairs as she took a seat behind her desk.

"My name is Tara Brooks. Now I know most of the story but I would like you to retell it to me. Percy please tell the story."

"Okay, my dad left us when I was first born. Then Sally married Gabe he abused both of us. I got sick when I was 4. She finally left Gabe and by the time I was 12 she shipped me off to California. I made my own family at Half-Blood Homes. I have a girlfriend and I met my cousins. Now I am 17 almost 18 and my father wants to meet me and possibly take me away. He doesn't know that I am sick. His brother has a kid a year younger than me and he lives at the house with me. We are close. He found out through Uncle Zeus and still thinks that we live in Virginia. Then Sally wants me to come see her to sort this all out and I find that she has a new family that I am not apart of." I explained.

"Okay thanks. Sally go ahead and tell your side." Sally told hers and it was similar to mine. The lady ended up calling Uncle Zeus, whose number I supplied, to get my Dad's number. Tara had me call my Uncle since he knew me.

"Hello?" His gruff voice asked from my phone.

"Hey Uncle Zeus?"

"Percy, you okay? Everyone good?"  
"Yeah of course. I am in New York and we are sorting out all of the stuff with my dad and we need his phone number."

"Okay remember if you need anything you can always call. Here is his number, 624-593-7492. **(AN fake phone number)** Everything okay with your Mother?"

"Thanks and yes just takes getting used to. As soon as we get all of this taken care if I will be back home."

"Okay take care. Bye."

"Bye" then I hung up. I gave the number to Tara. Sally and her decided to call him then.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Poseidon? Its Sally."

"Sally Jackson?"

"Yes well Blofis now but yes."  
"Oh well hello. It is Poseidon."

"I guessed so. I am here at the courthouse in Manhattan, New York. I was told that you want to meet up and maybe meet Percy."

"Yes. Are you guys okay?"

"Well that is something that I want to talk to you about," She started to cry so I took the phone from her.

"Hello sorry, it's me, Percy. Before you go into anything let me explain. Sally is fine. I am alive, for now. She thought that it might be good for me to meet you before I die. She is not comfortable with telling you but I have know problem. Uncle Zeus told me that you want to meet. I live at a place called Half-Blood Homes in California. I am terminally ill. If you didn't know Jason, Uncle Zeus's youngest, lives there as well. It is a place for sick kids. Ones who have a very little chance of making it. I am 17 almost 18. So if you try it is very unlikely that you could get custody of me. Sorry for springing this all on you."

"Oh Percy, I am sorry."

"If you don't want to meet me it is fine with me. But if you do it's only for an hour and it's so you can see me before I die." I interrupted him.

"Percy you keep saying that you're dying what do you have?"

"I have an illness in my lungs so I have to wear an oxygen mask all the time and I have epilepsy so I have seizures about once a day. Along with asthma," I explained.

"Oh I am sorry. And I would love to meet you."  
"Fine Not for long. Were?"

"Um well I am in florida right now. But I could be in New York by tomorrow."

"Okay I am staying with Sally, Paul, Alison, and James. But I live in California with my actual family."

"Okay thank you for calling me. I look forward to meeting you. Goodbye Percy!"  
"Bye." I replied with no emotion in my voice. Now I have to meet the father who I have never met. My mother who was never there for me and my father whom I have never met. Have come rushing into my life. Maybe this is a sign from God that I am dying and should be with my family. Although my actual family is at Half-Blood Homes. Why is my life so complicated!

 **-THE-END-OF-THIS-CHAPTER-**

 **Hello all. So I finally updated. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. I try is just doesn't always work. Lol. PLEASE Review constructive criticism and critism are always welcome! FYI finals are coming up in a week or so. So updates will be slower. Also I am going out of town for about 2 weeks this summer so updates might nit be as normal. And I won't have as much access to computers this summer as I do over the school time. Thank youbfor your patience! Until next time! Peace out!**


	7. Meeting HIM! UGH!

My father arranged to meet me Saturday Morning at 11. So Sally drove me there to meet him. She was planning on staying there to work on her book. So I wouldn't be entirely by myself but not with my actual family. I missed my friends and Half-Blood Homes. We were meeting at a small coffee shop. I had decided to call my father Poseidon. I call my own parents by their first names, that's messed up. But they haven't been parents to me. Yeah sure my Mother sends money every month, but it's too keep me in California. I was carrying my oxygen with Sally next to me, walking through the busy sidewalk of New York. We walked into the coffee shop and a man who looked a lot like me came up to Sally.

"Sally?"  
"Hello Poseidon. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. 17 years in fact."

"Yes well anyway this is Percy, our son."

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi Percy. How are you?"

"Still breathing."

"Percy no death talk!" Sally scolded.

"Sally you said not in your house this is a coffee shop. So technically I can. Its my death."

"Hey you shouldn't talk to your mother like that!" Poseidon told me.

"I can. You know why? When I was 12 she sent me cross country. I didn't know anyone. So she could have her own life, one without a sick kid in it. I had to make my own family, one without a mother or a father. I was by myself, at 12 years old. Now i'm 17 and this is the first time I have met my father and seen my mother in 5 years. So yes I will call both of you by your first names!" I told him. Sally went to sit down and work. So Poseidon leaded me to a table.

"Tell me about your condition."

"I have epilepsy, meaning I have seizures about once a day. I also have asthma so I can't breath well. And My lungs don't like me. But on top of all of that I have a lung condition where I can't breath very much. There is a liquid in my lungs where every so often it has to get drained. It can be really gross if they burst. I have to wear this most of the time so I can breath. I will eventually die if I don't get new lungs. And getting new lungs is very rare. I am not even the worst yet so I am not at the top of the list." I explained to Poseidon.

"Oh okay. You live with my nephew?"  
"Yes. I am also quite close to Jason and his family. They are my family like my friends are. Apparently terminal sickness is common in your family. Jason, Hazel, and I are all sick. But they might get better there's isn't as advanced as mine, but I am older."  
"Oh. I am sorry Percy I didn't know this happened."

"It's fine but I don't know. I barely even know you and I barely even know Sally. Kids would look at me when I was 11, still with Sally. They would pity me because I was sick and didn't have a father. But now it's like I don't have a father or a mother and I'm sick. It's been like that for 5 years." Poseidon was at a loss for words. Then Sally came over and said it was time to leave. I was glad because I was getting tired. At least when we get back I can sleep. But I also want to call Annabeth.

We got back to the house and I went to the guest room. I called Annabeth and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Babe!"  
"Percy it's good to hear from you. But right now isn't the best time."

"Why whats wrong?"

"Piper went to the hospital last night. We are all here now. Her heart stopped it. They say she should be okay but are putting a pace maker in just in case."  
"Okay tell her I am sorry I am not there."  
"I will but she will be fine with it. Anyway how is everything?"  
"Alright I guess. I am super tired which it weird. I met my father today. I don't know what to do about it. But it looks like he won't want custody of me. At least so far it does."  
"Well that's good. Get a nap hopefully you aren't getting a regular sickness. That would be horrible!"  
"I know and I hope I won't. Remember last time I was in the hospital for 2 weeks with the stomach bug. My body hates me!"  
"Yeah I guess. Well don't get sick. Get some sleep and call me when you can. I'll keep you posted on Piper. Bye, Luv ya!"  
"Luv ya too. Tell everyone I say hi. Bye!" She then hung up and I crawled into bed. Today went okay I guess. But hopefully I am not getting sick that would be horrible!

 **That is all I have for now! PLEASE REVIEW! It's getting harder and harder to find inspiration for stories. So PLEASE if you have any ideas you would like to have in this story, or any of my stories, let me know! Have an amazing day/week! And remember LIVE WHILE YOU CAN! And BE THANKFUL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE!**


	8. Truth of What Happened and Why it did

**Sorry it has been awhile! I haven't had a lot of access to a computer. I now have my computer back. I will try and update my stories. But it is like finding inspiration is really hard. I need some help. On about all my stories. Please review it helps a lot! Thanks and have an amazing week!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Disclaimer: Part of Plot belongs to Forfun100**

 **111111111122222222222222333333333333333444444444444455555555555555566666666666667777777777778888888888888999999999999999**

When I woke up the morning after I met my father it felt like there was a huge weight on my chest. I felt horrible and my stomach hurt really bad. I slowly made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where Sally was. She set a plate in front of me but I didn't touch it.

"You not hungry?" She asked me.

"Stomach hurts." I explained.

"Oh hopefully you aren't getting sick."  
"Already am."  
"Not what I meant. The twins had the stomach bug before you came. Maybe you got it."  
"You didn't tell me! Last time I got that I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. Couldn't breath, got dehydrated, couldn't eat therefore couldn't take my meds. I got really sick!"  
"Oh I didn't know. I'm sorry should we call Half-Blood Homes?"

"No. One of my friends is in the hospital getting a pacemaker. They are busy. Maybe it won't be that bad this time."

"Hopefully. Do you need anything?" I shook my head, but that started the nausea. I then got up and got really dizzy, my stomach rebelled and I rushed to the bathroom, oxygen in tow. I threw up in the toilet many times. My mom came in and rubbed my back. She untangled the oxygen tubes from my face and got them out of the way. I took it off and handed it to her. It felt like my mom was actually my mom like she knew me my whole life. I continued throwing up but then I got really light headed. I made a reach for the oxygen and she must have known what I needed because she put it back on for me. I leaned against the tub and sunk exhausted.

"You okay Percy?" Sally asked me.  
"Peachy."

"Cut the sarcasm."  
"Can't it's a part of me."  
"Haha. Do you need anything?" She faked laughed then switched to a serious tone.

"Water?"  
"Be right back." She got up and hurried out of the room to get me some water. She Then rushed back in and handed me the glass.

"Slow small sips." She warned me.

"I know." I took small sips of the water and she sat back down on the floor.

"What happens if you have a seizure while you are sick?" She asked me worries laced it her voice.

"Try and get me on a flat surface and where I won't hit anything. Try and get the tubes off and let me seize. Sometime the shaking can make me throw up again, during the seizure or after so be prepared."  
"Okay that's fine just wanted to make sure. Alison and James get sick on the floor when they are sick so it's nothing new. You used to as well." I nodded.

"Why did you send me away?" I asked.

"I didn't do it because I don't care about you. I love and care about you as much as everyone else in this house, maybe even a little more. You were my first child, I learned from you. When I left Gabe I needed help financially plus all of your hospital bills. When the doctor recommended Half-Blood Homes I thought about it. You would be receiving the care you needed. He wanted to send you to a place here in New York like that so I looked into it. I wasn't happy with the reviews and the tour I had received. So I looked into more places like that. And I came across Half-Blood Homes. I met with Chiron and Mr. D. I was pleased and through many emails and phone calls I decided that it was the best place for you to go. They would take care of you more than I could. You have/had many health problems and they could care for you better than I could, especially since I had 2 full time jobs. I made the money and sent it there for your care. Then when I finally saved enough and was able to have a nice apartment I took some writing classes. My plan was to get my degree and bring you home. I would have a good stable job, better than the candy shop, and could care for you and bring in the money for the two of us. But then I met Paul we hit it off right away. I didn't tell him I had a child, I finally got my degree. Then Paul asked me to marry him. At first I said no because of you. Then I told him why, because I have you, you were in California but you were mine. He understood and told me even though I had a kid he still wanted to marry me. I was excited, we got married and planned to come and get you. I had called Mr. D and told him, apparently at that time you weren't doing well. He told it was probably not the best time. So I waited, and waited. I eventually got pregnant with Alison and James. We had them and once things calmed down again I called to bring you home. And again I was turned down. But he said I could visit. I declined because travelling with 2 young kids is expensive. I decided you were in good hands and that I would eventually make it out there to bring you home, when you were better. I realise now that you won't get better without new lungs. I keep meaning to get Alison, James, and Paul out there to meet you but many things have come up. I am sorry Percy, I really am!"  
"It's okay. I like where I live and my friends, they are my family." I told her.

"I understand." Then I lurched and threw up again. She pulled my oxygen out of the way but left it on. She rubbed my back in a soothing way. I finished puking my guts out and sank against the tub again. After I sat there for awhile without getting sick. Sally asked me if I wanted to go to the couch I nodded. She helped me get there then helped me get situated. She handed me the remotes, but I must have fallen asleep before turning something on.

I woke up briefly a couple times hearing clicking from a laptop. I then finally woke up for sure. I watched whatever show Sally had had on. She noticed I was awake and handed me the remote.

"Thanks." She nodded and sat back down. I must have spent a good 30 minutes watching. But then I felt weird. Meaning one thing a seizure was coming. I quickly got up

"Seizure. Now. Oxygen, Time." I said mumbled. I then blacked out.

When I woke up again I heard the familiar beeping of a hospital. I opened my heavy eyelids and looked around. I saw Annabeth sitting in the chair with her head on my hand.

"Beth?" I tiredly asked.

"Percy!"  
"Hey. How long was I out?"  
"4 days. We were all worried."  
"Who all is here?"  
"Jason, Thalia, and their parents, Mr. D, your mom, your dad, and your siblings."  
"Okay. Where?"

"Well Paul took your siblings home, Sally is in the cafeteria we had to convince her to eat. Jason is asleep over there, Mr. D is talking to the staff, and Thalia Mr. and Mrs. Grace are in the cafeteria with Sally."  
"Okay. What happened?"  
"So you were sick and had a seizure. It lasted 7 minutes so your mom called 911. When they brought you here you were dehydrated and the bug you had was bad. You couldn't breath. You are higher on the transplant list. They lost you Percy, twice. Everyone at home is worried. Your mom is worried sick. Afraid that she started it all. With the twins being sick the week before she thinks it was her fault." I nodded taking in all the information. My eyes started to get heavy. I was struggling to keep them open.

"Go to sleep Percy. I love you!" I nodded and drifted into sleep.

 **Annabeth POV**

Percy woke up then fell back asleep. I was glad that he finally woke up relived too. I put my head back on his hand and fell asleep myself.

I was woken abruptly by jerking. I knew Percy was having another seizure. I hit the call nurse button. A nurse rushed in, by then Jason had woken up and went to my side. The heart monitor started beeping. Then the zigzag line went into a flat one. We all knew what this was. The noise went away and Jason and I were rushed outside. They started CPR and got the crash cart in. I leaned into Jason and started to cry. They shocked him once and no reaction. More CPR, more shocking no reaction. Everything in my head was quiet my boyfriend, best friend was currently dead. But sometimes they can bring us back.


	9. The Aftermath Good or Bad?

"Push two of epi!" The doctor yelled. "Charge to 200!" "Clear!" Percy's back arched again. Then the beeping subsided and it now beeped in a rhythm. Meaning my boyfriend was alive. Sally started crying again, but so was I. The doctors came came out of his room and turned to Sally to talk.

"He's back. For the next 24 hours we will be monitoring him _very_ closely. With his condition it is very risky when he gets sick. When he obtains consciousness we want to run some more tests to check his illness. I understand that he is on the donor list for lungs. If the tests come back pretty bad then we will move him up on the list. But I want you to know that getting lungs is very unlikely."

"I know. We have known this for a long time. Like getting my headaches fixed." I told the doctor.

"What do you have?"

"Horrible headaches. It's a brain tumor that they don't know how to get to. It spikes headaches with certain emotions." I said rubbing my head feeling the new headache start.

"Oh do you have one now?"

"Yes. I have them with emotions but it's just starting."

"Okay if you need anything got to the nurses station."  
"I know the drill." He nodded and walked off. I went inside Percy's room and laid down next to him taking in his sea scent.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Sally asked me.

"Yeah just a headache."

"Okay I'll let you sleep." I nodded and quickly fell asleep.

"Hey beautiful!" Percy's rough voice greeted me.

"Hey yourself." I said sitting up on his bed. I must have fallen asleep on Percy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah you?"  
"Stuffy."

"Yeah you got yourself humanized sick."

"Not my fault."

"I know."

"You head okay?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"  
"Mr. D. Also apparently Hazel is in the hospital at home. They couldn't get her awake. Piper called said that she didn't wake up. Frank is freaked. Piper is doing better still tired. Jason came by told me not to scare him again. I think he and his family are heading back soon. Sally took her family home. Oh and Alison and James made us cards. Also they did some tests it's worse Beth. I don't think I have much longer."  
"Percy! We will find you lungs maybe you'll even get those new fancy robotic lungs. But aren't you full of info. How long was I asleep?"

"The usual 24 hours. I woke up and you were next to me. They moved you to the couch but I told them to move you up here when I was done with testing."

"Good. Should we facetime home?"  
"Sure I have my computer here." Percy got on the computer and called them with the facetime app.

"Hey Guys!" I greeted when Piper face came on the screen.

"Hey! You any better Percy? Annabeth?"  
"Much just a migraine from everything that went on."  
"I'm okay still stuffy and I want to get out of here." Percy told her.

"Yeah well don't get sick and go into multiple cardiac arrests and get yourself in the hospital!"  
"Not my fault. I didn't want to come in the first place."

"Whatever. When are you guys coming home?"  
"I don't know."

"Soon hopefully. I think you're supposed to get discharged tomorrow then maybe if you're up to it we can convince Mr. D to let us go home." I told them.

"Good."  
"How is Hazel?"  
"Okay she's still in the hospital. Misses you guys. But they did more testing and think they know what is wrong with her."

"That's good!"  
"Yeah it is."  
"How are you?"  
"Okay still tried but it okay. I dont think Im the only one tried though."

"Huh?" Then I look over and see Percy asleep. "Oh."

"He wiped out huh?"  
"Yeah they have been doing a lot of testing. And they told him it's worse much worse. I can tell he is getting worried. I am too, he needs new lungs but they are really hard to get."  
"Yeah I know. How did he get sick anyway?"  
"His Half-siblings. Apparently they were sick a couple days before he was and his immune system is down like always and it got him. Came on fast too. Plus all of the stress. The day before he met his dad for the first time. And his mom wants to get closer but he hasn't had that since he was like 12. "  
"Oh and I thought my family was bad."

"You don't even know half of it." I shook my head and Piper laughed. We continued talking until Piper had to go. Then the doctor came in to check Percy and they ended up taking him out to do some more tests.

 **So it's been awhile since I have written/updated. I have been writing some other stories but they aren't even close to being done. School started recently so I have had homework and other stuff going on. Plus some writers block. Sorry for not updating.**

 **I got your review 'Guest' Thank you sooo much for reviewing and lifting my spirits. I still haven't deleted it from my inbox so when I am feeling down I go read it! I hope this lifts your spirits about Percy dieing. I was going to do something with him but after receiving that I changed my mind but who knows I might change it again. Thank you again.**

 **Please Review they always make me happy and if you have anything that you would like to see in this story Please tell me. I have an idea of how I want it to end but I have to get there and am not sure what to put in it so please if you have any ideas or something you want to see in this story** _ **Please**_ **tell me!  
Thank You again! **


	10. Author Note! Please Read! Need Help!

I am posting this on all of my active stories. I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have been working on some other stories that have taken my time. I am really proud of one of them it is 32 pages and not even close to done. uI am really at loss of ideas for many of my stories. I am not getting as much reader feedback as I would like. And that is kid of getting me down. I have been busy with school and many things have been going on. Please shoot me a review or PM I read all of them and they make me want to write more. I am not sure when other chapters will be up so please forgive me. Thank you for reading and have good holidays! Happy Holidays since it is getting close to that time of year!


	11. Knowing Percy

**So I actually came up with something. I am sorry this took so long. I caught up in some stuff. Thank you for sticking with me and please see some of my other stories! And keep up with this one. I really want to thank the people who reviewed. And a special thanks to Shutupandbecreative. They gave me a lot of advice and I really appreciate it. I am going to try to eventually edit this but I might wait until I finish this story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own (Sadly)**

Live While You Can11

 **Annabeth POV**

They did more tests. Percy needs new lungs. The epilepsy they can't fix but the lungs they can. He is higher up on the transplant list. He is now sleeping a lot these days. They decided to keep him here in New York because their are many risks of flying him or driving him back home. Chiron told me I can stay as long as I want as long as it is okay with Sally. She said its fine and that i can stay in his room. She took me there the other night and his room is a guest bedroom. No decoration like Percy's room at home. There is a bed, Percy's oxygen tank and suitcase. That's it nothing permanent. I thought I had a bad home life until Percy told me his story. I didn't know his full backstory until we knew each other for 2 years. He wasn't very personal. I finally broke his shell and got to know him, the real him. His siblings are super cute but he looks nothing like his mom or half siblings. He must get his looks from his dad. I know he met him but I haven't.

"Annabeth are you ready to go back to the house? Visiting hours are almost over." Sally asks me.

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff." She nods and leaves the room. Percy is asleep but I still kiss him and say goodbye. I then gather my belongings and follow Sally out of the room. We get in the car and head back to the house halfway there Sally starts a conversation.

"I called Percy's father and he is coming tomorrow. He didn't know Percy's condition neither did I. I feel bad now that I never took care of him. Thank you Annabeth for being there for him all these years. I really love Percy and I know he loves you."  
"Thanks Sally and Percy has told me a lot. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to Percy all those years ago, but I will try to." She nodded and kept driving. We got back to their house and Paul had dinner on the table.

"How is he?" Paul asked Sally.

"He needs new lungs. And those are hard to get but he is towards the top of the list. He has been sleeping a lot but the doctor says that's normal. When he is awake he makes sense but the doctor says as time goes on he might not. They are thinking that in 2 weeks if he doesn't get new lungs then he might lose the ability to speak. I called his dad to let him know and he is coming up tomorrow. I feel bad that all of this happened because James and Alison were sick."

"It wasnt that," I spoke up, "He is already sick. His immune system is down because of all his medicine. We call them humanized sickness because we have chronic illnesses so when we get normal sick that's what we call them. It only takes a little bit for him to get sick. At home we have an air purifier so it isn't as easy especially with all of us. Its okay though not your fault. This has happened before not as bad because his illness wasn't as bad." I explained.

"Oh now I feel bad that you know more about my son than I do." Sally told me.

"Its okay I have just lived with him for a long time and know him now." Paul and Sally nodded then we sat down for dinner.

The next day I met Percy's Dad. He is a splitting image of Percy, just older. His dad's name is Poseidon. Odd name but it sort of fits him. Poseidon was shocked to see how Percy looked. I told him stories about Percy since I knew him the best. He laughed and it sounds a lot like Percy's. I can see that Percy is a lot like his father even though he doesn't know him.


	12. Will We Die or Live?

It has been a long time since I updated. I am sorry but school has been interesting. I just signed up for freshman classes and am sort of exicted but dreading it as well. I am ending this story. I have wrapped it up it ends different then I thought it would but I sort of like how I ended it. I hope you all have an amazing week. Please review and follow me I have some one-shots that I have been working on for a while and I really like how they turned out so please stay alert. Thank You for the help and Goodbye (for this story) :)

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Poseidon, Percy's dad was around a lot more since I met him. Poseidon was pretty chill and cared a lot about Percy. Sally was skeptical around him. I can tell why he has problems with his family none of them really understand what is going on with him. I know its a lot to understand but they are his parents they should know more about him then his girlfriend. Percy was awake now which was becoming less and less common these past few days. He mentioned me over and had me sit down.

"Wise girl." He croaked.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"  
"I know we have been friends forever and dating for a while but before I die which is very likely."

"Don't talk like that we will get you new lungs."  
"I know but just in case I want to do this. But understand that even if I wasn't this bad I would still do this. Will you be my fiance?" He showed me a ring and I immediately started crying.

"Yes, you seaweed brain! I love you and I know you would do it even if all of this didn't happen." Percy nodded. The doctors told us that if Percy starts sizing that we need to get them even though its normal for him. Percy is really high on the transplant list, I think he is first. So if we can get new lungs then they will go to him. Percy has been getting steadily worse and his mother is very worried about him. Her children seem sweet but are sort of scared of Percy. My headaches have been really bad but it could be stress. We decided that I should stay here and be with Percy while he is here until further plans are made.

 **TIME-SKIP-2-MONTHS**

Percy is worse they are expecting if he doesn't get new lungs within the week that he will die. The doctor found out about my headaches. They did an MRI. They say that they can operate now. The doctor said he will operate today at 3. Percy knows and everyone from Half-Blood Homes is here and my family is as well. Percy hasn't been let out of the hospital since he first got here. Percy turned 18 last month we had a small party for him. I am about to get prepped for surgery, the hospital is letting me stay in Percy's room. Percy started sizing again for the sixth time today. As his condition got worse so did his epilepsy. I was laying in the bed next to Percy when the monitors started blaring that he wasn't breathing. Doctors rushed in and tried to get him stable at that time the doctor came to get me prepped. As they were wheeling me out the other doctors were still trying to get Percy stable. I heard one of them say that he needs new lungs now. Then I was asleep.

I woke up in a different room then the one I was originally in. I looked around and everyone was here. My dad was holding my hand and Piper was holding my other. My stepmother was on the couch with my half siblings and Jason. Hazel and Frank were on the other couch. And Chiron and Mr. D was in the chairs next to the couch. I leaned over to my dad who didn't notice I was awake.

"I didn't know they allowed this many people in the room." I said with a dry voice.

"Annabeth! Your awake." He exclaimed. Everyone looked over with smiles.  
"Yeah I am Daddy."

"How do you feel?"  
"Okay tired but okay. Is Percy okay?"  
"We don't know. They will only release information to his parents. I know Sally is upset." I nodded. We talked about little things until Piper noticed the ring on my finger they apparently didn't take off.

"Annabeth what is this?" Piper asked me holding up my hand.

"Oh um Percy proposed to me, in case something happened he wanted to do it early." I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh my bestie is engaged!" My dad just nodded and smiled like he knew it was going to happen which he probably did knowing Percy. About an hour later Sally came in.

"Is he okay?" I asked her.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Then an orderly rolled in a hospital bed that hosted my fiance.

"Wise girl! Hi." He exclaimed in a whisper sort of way. His voice was rough but workable.

"Percy, you're okay?"

"He got the new lungs. He is going to be okay. He might not even have asthma anymore, but still the epilepsy." Sally explained. Percy was just grinning at me. Everyone was happy at this point.

 **TIME-SKIP-1-YEAR**

Within the year Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper all got better. The doomed 6 were now the alive and healthy 6. We only lost one out of our 7. Percy and I got married after we healed from surgery which was early but we both loved each other and after all we had been through we did it. It was a small wedding with our friends and family. I had convinced Percy to invite his mother and her family and his father. He did and they actually came. Sally wanted to make amends and Percy has been slowly accepting. I don't think it will ever be perfect. After Percy almost died she has started to become protective of him. We got married and now live in a small house. We are going to college. Percy is going for Marine science and I am going for architecture. Our motto is still 'Live While You Can.'

 **TIME-SKIP-5-YEARS**

We are now 24. We have 2 kids. Logan Frederick Jackson and Lila Marie Jackson. Logan is 4 and Lila is 2. We live in California pretty close to the 6. Percy's family live in New York and he doesn't speak with them often. Sally calls me about every week because she wants updates. I have to make sure Percy isn't home or he might yell into the phone. Alison and James are pretty close to our kids when we see them. Percy still has epilepsy but it isn't as bad. Our kids are used to it but they don't know much about are illnesses. Are lives have gotten so much better and all we had to do was Live while we could!

* * *

That is the end I hope you liked it! Review I love to read them!


End file.
